


What He Says Instead

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tinx-methinks said: Puppyshipping 15 (things you said with too many miles between us)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Says Instead

"I miss you."

Despite dating him for over half a year now and feeling the same way Joey does, Seto can't find it in himself to say those words out loud too. 

"Yeah."

On the other side of the line, Joey lets out a huff of disparaging amusement. 

"So how is it over there?"

Seto clicks his tongue in annoyance. 

"Everyone here is an idiot. They don't know what they're talking about." He pauses. "And…"

"And…?" Joey prompts. 

"And it's really boring without you."

Seto doesn't see it, but Joey is smiling.


End file.
